Chemicals Collide
by DarkLuminescence
Summary: Bellamy can see right through Clarke. One shot/Smut


"You're not fooling me with this whole pretending not to like me act."

"Who says it's an act?"

His lips curved up into that familiar smirk that was a Bellamy Blake original and Clarke had to stop herself from focusing too hard on his mouth…or that perfectly structured jawline of his.

_Snap out of it. _

Her eyes flickered toward his gaze and the tent was suddenly feeling much warmer than before.

"It's all over your face, princess." He took a step forward causing her to take a step back until there was no longer any room between her and what was hardly passing for her bed. He reached out his hand and she allowed his fingers to dance along her arm, leaving goosebumps in their trail.

He was most certainly on point when it came to her feelings for him, but call it fear or uncertainty or a little bit of both, but it was much easier to dislike him than it was to want him. Or so she had to tell herself over and over _and over _again.

"Bellamy…" He arched an eyebrow, dropping his fingers from her arm, and just like that she missed his touch, only mere seconds after losing it. Suddenly she had no intention of speaking anymore. She slowly slid both of her hands underneath his shirt. For a moment all they did was wander before grabbing hold of fabric and lifting it off of him. Her breath nearly caught in her throat and she couldn't help the smile that was playing at her lips.

_God. _He was beautiful.

The moment he noticed the look on her face, his smirk only grew. "Like what you see?" He taunted her, backing away and sitting down on her bed. Her mouth fell open a little.

"Shut up." Her tongue flicked across her bottom lip before she went to his level, pushing him down until his back was against the ground and she was straddling him. His hands rested on her waist, and slowly but surely she took off her own shirt, teasing him along the way. She dropped her face low, hovering only inches above his lips, pulling away slightly when he tried to kiss her.

"Maybe I should make you beg." She whispered, grabbing hold of his hands, tangling her fingers with his and pinning them against the ground.

"I don't beg." He said quietly and she responded by kissing his jaw, his neck, his chest all the while grinding her hips into his. His body reacted almost instantly and before she could even utter a single word, Bellamy had taken it upon himself to roll them over, leaving her underneath him.

"Hey." She gasped, her heart picking up speed.

"You're the one whose not playing fair." He mumbled, before sliding off her pants and underwear and then letting her help with his own. He leaned toward her, again going in for a kiss but she shook her head, a small smile in place.

"This mouth won't be doing anything else until you say please."

He groaned.

"_Please_, Clarke."

She grinned and pulled him down, their mouths finally meeting in the middle._Oh_. He was a terrific kisser. She wondered how she could have ever been wary of this… of _him_. Soon he separated from her, giving her a second to catch her breath and allowing himself the same before grabbing hold of her thighs, pushing himself inside and making sure to savour every single detail of her expression. Her mouth had fallen open, her eyes widening ever so slightly. She dug her nails into his skin as he went a little deeper… a little faster…a little harder.

"_Fuck_." She hissed. He slowed, just as surprised as she was at her choice of words.

"Looks like I'm rubbing off on you." He chuckled.

"_Bellamy_." His name came out like a desperate plea.

"Yes, princess?"

"Faster."

"Maybe I should make you beg." He mocked.

"Goddammit." She wanted to scream with frustration. "_Please_, Bellamy."

And he obliged.

*********************************************************************************************  
Bellamy rested his head against her chest as she lazily ran her fingers through his hair. The both of them were covered in sweat, but neither felt the need to move any time soon.

"I never took you for someone who'd cuddle after sex." Clarke said with a little laugh.

"So having sex with me crossed your mind before tonight?"

"Yeah. Wait. No!" She shoved him a little when he started to laugh. "You're such an ass."

"I bet you've thought about my ass."

"Oh my god." She groaned, rolling her eyes and sitting up a little. "If you don't shut up- "

He grabbed her and kissed her, slowly at first and then a little quicker, biting down on her lip and smiling when she made a little noise in the back of her throat.

"Time for round two yet, princess?"

Without so much as a word, she pushed him backward and climbed on top.

"We're just getting started."


End file.
